Crystal
Crystal is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck info Crystal is a self-proclaimed clairvoyant, and runs a fortune-telling service called Crystal’s View. She is accompanied everywhere by her mischievous pet mink named Cannoli. Crystal can be a rather polarizing Portallinian. Some pay big money for a reading, while others think she is just an eccentric kook. Once a week, Crystal and Cannoli treat themselves to a delicious dinner at Papa's Pastaria. Appearance Crystal wears purple shiny tops, white belt and arm warmers, light blue bottoms, and purple shoes with white soles. Crystal wears her white mink Cannoli around her neck like a scarf. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli (except in three holidays) *Garlic Basil (except in six holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *3 Fried Calamari (except in two holidays; two Fried Calamari in Christmas) *3 Tomatoes (except in two holidays; two Tomatoes in Christmas) *Random Toppings *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Chai Tea Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet (Regular in 3 holidays) Ring Donut w. Blackberry Jelly (except in 8 holidays) **Strawberry Icing (except in Big Top Carnival) **Dreamsicle Drizzle (except in 6 holidays) *Regular Round (except in 5 holidays) w. seasonal filling (4 holidays only) **Powdered Sugar (except in 2 holidays) **Chocolate Chips (except in 8 holidays) ** Banana Drizzle (except in 10 holidays) ** Random Toppings in other holidays *Regular French Cruller Donut w. Blackberry Jelly (except in 8 holidays) **Sky Blue Icing (Red during Christmas) **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows (Rock Candy in 2 holidays, except in 4 holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD * 3 Smoky Bacon Wings * 6 Wild Onion Hog Wings * 3 Curly Fries * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (bottom) *6 Bacon slices (top) *4 Tomatoes (top) *4 Basil Leaves (top) *Regular bake *4 pieces Items she is unlocked with *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, is unlocked with Chai Tea Syrup. Trivia *She is the only pet owner who is a closer. *She comes in at Papa's Pastaria & Papa's Donuteria every Thursday. *Crystal dresses as Frankeinstein's bride for Halloween in both Pastaria & Donuteria. *Cannoli moves and occasionally blinks in Crystal's customer file. * Only her second donut will have a different shape (except in Maple Mornings and Halloween, when the French Cruller will be a ring) * She is the first Papa's Pastaria local to have a Flipdeck and the first Papa's Pastaria local to be introduced. * She was shown on the Thanksgiving 2013 poster which was released on the Flipline blog 11 days before Papa's Pastaria was released. Gallery Crystal.png mad crystal.png Crystalandcannoli.jpg|Crystal and Cannoli Okay Pasta - Crystal.png 4 crystal.png|All of Crystal's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays iduTszw.jpg|Crystal! for Pariah164(Forumer Flipline) Crystal.jpeg|Crystal in Papa's Freezeria To Go Perfect Pasta for Crystal.png Perfect Pasta for Crystal 2.png PerfectoEnCrystal.png Crystal_h.png|Crystal during Halloween Crystal.jpeg Perfectcrystal.png Framed photo.png|Crystal in her framed photo with the other closers 4 crystal 2.png|All of Crystal's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Crystal2.png crystal bronze award.png|You missed some points... but still... Bronze award!!! Okay_Donuts_-_Crystal.png|Okay Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.50.08.png|Crystal is not happy about her typical donuts not being cooked at all Crystal perfect.png|Crystal celebrates her perfect New Year donuts! Awesomefail.jpg|Best. Pizza. Fail. Ever. (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png Yesw.PNG|Perfect Crystal During Halloween Crystal on halloween.png|Crystal, as the bride of Frankenstein CrystalDonuteriaPerfect.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters